


DRABBLE:  Camp

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Slash, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, Shadows, NEXT IS HOME





	DRABBLE:  Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 13

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 13   


* * *

DRABBLE: Camp

### DRABBLE: Camp

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Angst, Slash, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Meridian, Fallen  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 13   
  
Warnings: definitely slashy  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. This is for love not money  
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, Shadows, NEXT IS HOME   


* * *

Camp 

Our first mission together since....then...alone in the tent with Daniel. He sleeps curled up in his bag. I know he knows. How weird is that. Together again, alone with him...in the night. We share a tent like before, but it's not...like before...at all. 

He's dreaming, restless and fighting. He wakes, wild eyes and sweaty. "Easy, Daniel. what's up?" 

"Jack? You're here?" 

"Yes, Daniel. You okay?" 

Shakes his head. "Falling, I was flying then I fell. Lights around me, made me fall." 

Damn Oma Desala! "It's okay, Danny, I'll catch you." 

"I know you will." smiles as me. "You already did."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
